1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a method of obtaining a parameter to minimize an energy function, such as a graph cut algorithm, in order to extract a subject region which includes a subject from an image in which both the subject and the background exist, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,212.
In the method disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,212, the likelihood of the subject (subject likelihood) and the likelihood of the background (background likelihood) of an unsettled region, which is undecided to be the subject region or a background region, are calculated based on a correct region (seed) constituting the subject and a correct region (seed) constituting the background, and for that, it is necessary to specify the correct seeds beforehand based on predetermined user's operations on an operation section.